National Gallery and a Pond
by dorotdsz
Summary: When Harry is distracted, can Ginny help improve his mood? How?


"It was dark and stormy night," said Ginny.

"What?" asked Harry, looking up. He had been staring at the pattern on the floor, far too occupied in his own thoughts to pay attention to what she was saying.

"This painting depicts a dark and stormy night. The night the ship sunk," said Ginny, gesturing towards the painting.

"Oh," said Harry.

"It is one of the most well-known works by Joseph Mallord William Turner, 18th century painting; companion piece to the 17th century one. It says here in the information section," finished Ginny, pointing to the small block where the facts and biography of the artist was written.

When she didn't get any response from Harry she turned to him and gave a pointed look, with her arms crossed on her chest.

"Are you all right?" asked Ginny, "Because you've not said much, you don't seem to be interested in the paintings a bit, and… and you are fidgeting with your pocket."

Harry immediately took off his hands from his pocket. "Er-"

"And it was your idea to come to the National Gallery," accused Ginny.

Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers and swallowed the thick paste of his saliva.

"I thought it'd be interesting, but it's not," said Harry after couple of seconds of contemplating what to say.

Ginny looked around the room. There were many paintings and Harry looked as disinterested in them as he was about _Hogwarts, a History_. She sighed.

"We could leave," Ginny suggested.

Harry shook his head.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but said, "I'm even wearing a dress, and have got my hair done, since we're going to that fancy Muggle restaurant." She twirled round on the toes of her shoes to show off her dress and lift Harry's mood. But this drove Harry's mind in the other direction. His brain was already forming an idea of how he'd like to peel it off her skin and send that hair cascading down her shoulder.

"Harry? Harry!" Ginny snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Harry gave a start and quickly recovered from his daydream.

"Are you on duty or on call today? Is it a bad night?" asked Ginny, who looked every bit concerned.

Harry brushed it off saying that he didn't have good lunch, which also had a grain of truth. After seeing paintings of 'Deer in a forest', 'Cathedral from River Avon', and 'a Cornfield' and reading and sometimes even listening to the stories behind the painting, they came out of the room. They were in a vast hallway, with smaller galleries opening to the right and left every dozen feet or so. The walls were lined with tons of paintings waiting to be seen. Ginny noticed that Harry's face still held the same distracted frown it had earlier: his mood had not improved an ounce. She had had enough so she took his hand in hers and dragged him outside the Gallery.

The summer sun was low in the sky, colouring it copper. The birds were returning to their nests as tired looking Londoners went to their homes.

Harry didn't spare a glance for the scenery, as he was busy rehearsing what he was about to say and anticipating the result. They came across a park where kids played on the slides and swings while the older ones played with a ball and Frisbees.

Ginny took Harry's hand and they strolled in the park. They came to a halt in front of a monument which vaguely resembled an altar. There was a small rose garden adorning it. Ginny admired the garden and smelled the roses. Harry's daydreams once again hijacked his brain as soon as he saw the altar.  
Finally, they came to a pond and it almost looked deserted save for an old couple on the other side. They chose an empty bench and sat there for a while. A small breeze blew across the water, forming a soothing ripple and twisting the reflection it showed of the coppery sky.

Harry took Ginny's hand in his own and kissed it.

Ginny turned towards him and smiled.

He was worried. What if Ginny didn't want to marry him, what if she thought they were too young?

Harry sighed. He had faced Voldemort; he knew this could not be worse. He pushed his doubts aside, and took out a small velvet box from his pocket  
Dropping on his knee, he said, "Ginny Weasley, when I'm with you my soul fills with happiness, and contentment takes over my heart. I want to share my life with you and grow old with you. Will you marry me?"

Ginny clearly didn't expect this and she stared wide eyed, saying nothing for a minute.

The most important decision of their life hung between them. They could still hear children playing and laughing. Tears formed in her eyes and she nodded.  
"Yes," said Ginny in a watery voice.

Hands shaking with happiness, Harry slipped the ring on her finger. He got up and kissed her hard and Ginny responded equally.

When they pulled apart, Ginny said, "That's why you were nervous today." It was more a statement than a question.

Harry who felt as though he were on cloud nine, gave a sheepish smile which grew broader into a grin.

"Now that it's done, I've lost my appetite. I feel full already," said Harry.

Ginny giggled happily, still looking at the ring on her finger.

"Seriously, I just want to take you home and peel off that dress, while I kiss every single freckle on your skin," said Harry whose voice had gone husky. He seemed about to act on his words when his finger came close to the straps of her dress.

Ginny brushed his hand aside and kissed him.  
"Remember Harry, you're marrying a Weasley. So hold that thought. Dinner's first!" said Ginny, rising from the bench.

Harry mumbled about a Weasley hunger, choosing food over sex, but obliged.


End file.
